house of 666
by STORY PERSON
Summary: new girl with a strange and scary past can see the houses secrets folowing the end of season 2
1. Chapter 1

Heyy this is baisicly If I could be a house of anubis character

Emma: (enters front door, wals towards dining table) hey, im new (sits on chair)

Nina: heyy its great to meet you.

Amber: victor told us you would be in our room. That's 6 girls and 4 boys, is that not weird

Emma; so this house is called anubis (rubs eye with palm on eye) you know its siuna backward

Sibunas (look up)

Mara: whats sibuna?

Emma: ainchent Egyptian legend about a groop of friends. They went on mysterys in life or death situations. Its very interesting. But its hard to look up. Trust me

Mara: sounds cool.

All but sibunas and emma leave)

Amber: okay littlegrl first how come youre much youngerthan us and second how do you know about sibuna

Patritia: AMBER

Emma: well here as ive been smart enough toskip 1 or 2 years. Im very smart.

Alfie: that dosen explain the sibunas

Emma: youll need to hear from the start of the story. And t a long long story.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was walking round town with my friends when I looked into a mans eyes they were all black and apparently I passed out. I woke up in a hospital bed. Apparently I died. Doctors tried to bring me back but failed. Apparently I was dead for exactly 666 minuets. And ever since ive been at home and when I fall asleep, I would dream about a house. With school children and all. I saw 5 children looking for a mask for a ghost 1 who the previous year was locked in a room and 1 who was involved in a different mystery, an osirian and 1 girl who was non the wiser of the whole thing." All the sibunas looked in awe at this young girl who had supposedly died and been brought bac to life. Who was she and what was her story. There was a small silene before she piped up again "I did some reaserch from some of the details given in the dream. And hey presto im here." Nina quicly piped up trying to cover the secrate " what that's a strange dream. A mask of anubis for senkara Come on don't be silly."

"I never mentioned the mask had "of anubis" on the end and neither did I mention the ghost ladies name, senkara, that name can send chills through ones spine cant it?"

Ambers pov

Dam this girls is good. Shes 13 and managed to outsmart nina. That takes smarts. Fabian then spoke and broke yet another silance

" okay so theres no point pretending we know anything. But how do we know we can trust you."

" well if your not interested I guess you wont want to know about sublevel 2. okay by-"

"wait wat about sublevel 2?" emma stod there wit a big smile on her face "follow me"


	3. Chapter 3

Emmas pov

"so you do want to go to sublevel 2?"

"we want to learn about it" nina piped up

"okay takes away all the fun" they were all staring at me as if I couldn't be trusted. Well I had been speaking in a sly tone. "don't worry im on your side," this I sed bak in my normal sincere voice. "so after I saw the end of last term the dreams stopped for a few days. But then they restarted, but I wasn't seing the present, it was the future."

"okay im confused" alfie shot out

"I know me to" agreed amber

"oww you two make such a cute couple I see why you like him amber" I shot with a big smile while lafing my but off

"hey I never told you I liked alfie"

"don't have too, dreams remember I can see everything, any way when I saw the future I was here this year. So I did my reaserch and found the literal school of my dreams" I had on a cuet smile while saying that line 'coz as well as this being the school that appeared in my dreams, it was amasing and most people could only dream of being here. "well then in my dream I was playing with some of the switches in the celler on the wall and we saw a flight of stairs, going down."

Nina suddenly stepped forward and interrupted me "well how do you not know that the only reason that you dreamed you were here is because you were subconsciously thinking about this place."

"nina as uch as that could be an option, after I dreamed about this school correct and the whole 666 DEVIL NUMBER I think its to much to just ignore it" I realised after I sed devil number I might loose there trust but I was honest I was a friend.

"I trust you" fabian said, I don't think hes said that much to me

"I never said I was worried that you all dis-trusted me"

"I can tell by your eyes" and after that patricia spoke up

"come on we'll be late for our first day back at school if we don't go now we'll talk more about this later can we have one normal day before we go back to weirdness?"

"shes got a point" nina replied

"Wait before we go I have one question, if this is sibuna then why isn't eddie here, and why cant Jerome be a member he knows all about it any way"

"well.. eddie still needs to go through the initiation and Jerome, well he's Jerome." Patricia said o matter o factly

"well Jerome seems quite mice and I see everything, I probably see more of him that you see and when hes not trying to impress people or hide and keep a reputation, hes sweet, and oh by the way, micks coming back next week the all seing eye tells me" and with that I walked of to school campus


End file.
